Awaiting the Phone Call
by QuartzClaw
Summary: Leaf waits anxiously to receive a phone call... at midnight!


**Hello! QuartzClaw here! And this is another random one-shot. **

**Happy reading, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or size!**

* * *

**Awaiting the Phone Call  
**

Leaf's eyes darted to the clock. 11:50pm. Ten minutes to midnight. Ten minutes till the phone call.

The sleepy girl rubbed her eyes to keep them open. She glanced at the phone. It was as silent as ever.

The hand on the clock ticked slowly, doing its job to increase Leaf's anxiety even more. Drowsiness tried to overwhelm her, but her nervousness was too great. She couldn't go to sleep now. Even if it was difficult, she had to stay awake. The entire next day of her life depended on it.

11:53pm. Seven more minutes. Leaf longed for the cosiness of her warm, soft bed. But he had said he'll call her, and she knew he wasn't going forget. He meant it when he said it; he was being serious.

Leaf hated staying up so late. She preferred to get all her sleep. Of course, that didn't mean she _never _stayed up late. She only did when she had to. Like for studying for some big test, or looking over a project.

_Just imagine you're studying for a big math test for tomorrow. You have to stay awake to finish studying._ she thought to herself.

Leaf put down her mug of caffeine-filled coffee. It made a loud clunk when it hit the table. Leaf cringed and looked towards her parents' bedroom, hoping she didn't wake them. Nothing. She let out a sigh of relief. Nothing... at least not yet.

11:56pm. Four more minutes. The emerald-eyed girl let out a frustrated sigh, mixed with a sleepy yawn. This was all because she made that little mistake! If she had just kept her mouth shut, she wouldn't be in this predicament! But why must her parents pay for her mistake as well? It wasn't fair! Life just wasn't.

She could avoid it. She could avoid it all. Save herself and her parents, snuggle into her comforting bed, free of worries. And it would only take a few seconds. But she needed proof that he was doing what he was. Proof she would only get once he called.

11:59pm. One minute. She knew he'd phone right as the clock hit midnight. Right at the second. She rested her finger on the phone's button, ready to press it once he called.

Midnight. It was midnight now. She held her breath, waiting, waiting for that call...

But it didn't come. Leaf panicked. Did he forget? Did he decide to call a different time? Was he actually not planning to call at all, and had only told her he would to keep her up late?

No, the answer came to her as she remembered something. The clock was a minute ahead. It wasn't midnight yet.

The seconds ticked by. Sixty seconds felt like sixty years. She waited, anxious and anticipating. It was coming... it was so close...

And then it happened. The loud, ringing sound filled the quiet house. Its clear sound enough to wake everybody who was asleep.

Leaf acted immediately. Her eyes moved to check the caller ID to confirm it was him. It was. Before the second ring was even done, she quickly pressed the end button and disconnected the phone.

Done. It was over. They were saved. She glanced in the direction of her parents' room. There were a couple of loud snores, but nothing other than that. They were still asleep.

Smiling, she began going to her room. She collapsed onto her plush mattress, her eyes beginning to close.

_So, you thought you could do that to me, did you? Unfortunately for you, I know exactly how to handle a crisis like this. You forgot what I'm capable of myself. Your plan isn't going to work this time! _Leaf's thoughts were directed at the caller before she slipped into a slumber.

* * *

**Confused? Read on.**

* * *

The next morning, Leaf got up fully rested with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!" she greeted her parents cheerfully.

"Somebody woke up in a good mood today." her mother noted.

"Yup! I got more sleep than I thought I would last night."

"Oh, that explains it. Let our little Leaf sleep for as long as she wants, and you're bound to get good results!" her father chuckled.

"Leaf..." her mother seemed to have noticed something. She turned to her daughter, looking a bit stern. "Is there a reason the phone's disconnected?"

"Actually, yes." Leaf began her explanation. "Yesterday, Gary Oak was going on and on about how he was going to have one of his all-night parties. I just rolled my eyes and told him I didn't get why it was such a big deal. He was getting pretty annoying, you know?"

"Yes, I understand your friend Gary can be arrogant at times. But what does that have to do with the phone being disconnected?" her mother was impatient for an answer.

"I'm getting there! So, Gary said the reason I don't think much of these all-night parties is because I've never been to one. I told him he was right, and that I never want to go. He became all shocked and invited me, because apparently, it means I'm missing out on a lot. I said I wasn't coming, and that I prefer to spend the night in bed rather than at some dumb party. That was where I made my mistake. Gary said that I better come, or else he would keep calling on the phone to keep me up all night! Can you believe him?"

Leaf stopped her story for a moment to look at her parents' expressions. They seemed pretty amused, as if they thought all this was some made up joke. Leaf decided to prove it to them after she finished telling them what happened.

"So, he said that he'll start calling if I'm not there by midnight. But I really didn't want to go. I decided to just disconnect the phone before going to bed, because we'd all just get really grumpy if we stayed up all night. Our entire day would be ruined if we become all moody because of lack of sleep. And I thought it would be really unfair for you guys to suffer- I mean, be kept up- as well, because it was really just me Gary wanted to bother. So, I acted for all of us and just disconnected the phone so we could all have a night of peace."

Leaf finally concluded.

"That was a very creative and well thought-out story." her mother said. "But, you know, you could have just admitted that you carelessly disconnected the phone instead of blaming it on Gary."

"I have proof!" Leaf quickly jumped up and got the phone. She went onto caller ID. "See?" She held it out so her parents could see. "Gary called at midnight!"

"So he did! That Gary Oak..." her father went back to reading his newspaper, chuckling. Leaf's mother just rolled her eyes as Leaf giggled quietly to herself.

That Gary Oak indeed.

* * *

**Done! What did you think? Leaf was the only character in this one. And I guess her parents too. And sort of Gary.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Bye bye! And have a smiling day! :)**


End file.
